Uma expedição na conquista da vida
by Antinom
Summary: Não posso revelar muito sobre o enredo, mas... contém, espero, alguns desenvolvimentos interessantes e ideias sobre formas de ver a vida. Kaworu fala, Shinji ouve e, quem sabe... (maybe I will translate this story into English, I don't know)


Apeteceu-me começar a escrever sobre a íncrivel série que é evangelion. E como me safo melhor a Portugês do que em Inglês, na medida que que a escrita é mais fluida e mais rica, decidi escrever em português.

(**I still do not know if I shall translate this story into English.**)

* * *

**"Evangelizado"**

Shinji-kun! – clamou Kaworu… Mas não adiantou de nada.

Shinji já tinha decidido, estava decido e pronto! Kaworu nada podia fazer, ele sabia que a dor de viver era insuportável, sobretudo para Shinji, pobre rapaz, uma alma penada, uma alma violada pela cruel realidade.

(…)(Analepse, vulgarmente designada por recuo no tempo ou _flashback _)

-Eu sabia que não era possível, nunca devia ter confiado em ti… depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, não é possível, não é justo, não é justo, NÃO É JUSTO! – Shinji já rugia com a raiva que envenenava a alma dele. O mundo era horroroso, cruel, atroz, horrendo, pelo menos era assim que Shinji via o mundo, perante os seus inocentes olhos.

- Mas - respondeu Kaworu com a sua voz doce e personalidade serena - sabes perfeitamente que a vida é feita de boas e más experiências, bons e maus momentos, tragédias e comédias… Os humanos sentem constantemente dor nos seus corações, no entanto, em última análise, são eles que criam essa dor, a dor é o reflexo do seu entendimento do mundo externo. Shinji, não deves deixar que essa dor perfure a tua alegria de viver, não poder permitir que o teu mundo seja dilacerado pela horripilante "naturalidade" da condição da existência humana. Se sofres, então o teu mundo será um eterno sofrimento. Contudo, se a dor é não muito grande, então o teu será uma feliz recordação de um local eternamente alegre. O ser humano é condicionado por severas condições naturais, por uma vasta panóplia de limites "intransponíveis", mas que, na verdade, alguns, só o são na mente dele mesmo. Viver é sofrer…não! Sofrer é uma das inúmeras formas de viver. Porque não escolhes tu outra forma de viver? Porque não escolhes outro caminho, outra saída, outra porta que se abre para um mundo de infinita beleza, um mundo onde, no final de contas, nem tudo é horror, onde nem tudo é sofrimento, dor. Porque não vês o mundo desta forma? Porque preferes esconderes-te nessa malfadada máscara? Porque sofres tu em vez de sorrir docemente para a realidade que, apesar de cruel… Será que é assim tão cruel? Será que é digna de tal adjetivo? Será que o adjetivo é demasiado pretensioso? Sabes bem que não. Sabes, com certeza, que a realidade simplesmente é como é, dito assim até parece que estou a cometer alguma falácia, por isso deixa-me clarificar o significado desta expressão. Primeiramente, a realidade é aquilo que existe para além do nosso ser, não que nós não façamos parte da nossa realidade só que nós tendemos a observar o real com uma certa transcendência, com um certo distanciamento. Nós podemos percecionar a realidade, mas não nos podemos percecionar a nós diretamente com ela, isto é, a nossa mente não pertence à realidade, pois aquilo que imaginamos não se torna realidade e, consequentemente, a nossa consciência (mente) não pode alterar diretamente a realidade. Para alterar a realidade é necessária uma existência "terrena", um corpo. O intermediário entre a realidade e a consciência, uma espécie de recetáculo, mas capaz de executar tarefas, capaz de interferir, no entanto, em última análise, é comandado pela nossa mente e condicionado pela realidade (é claro que o nosso corpo pode "agir" "sozinho", pois o corpo de um ser humano não deixa de ser o corpo de um animal (racional, como se costuma dizer, mas no sentido de animal que delibera, que pensa, que equaciona decisões e não num sentido extremista de animal que acredita que tudo pode conhecido através da razão). E por ser um animal, por ser "vida", é constituído por células, a unidade básica da vida, que trabalham em conjunto para conseguirem colocar um organismo a funcionar eficientemente. Recapitulando, a realidade distancia-se da nossa mente, mas essa distância é atenuada pelo nosso corpo. Sendo assim, a realidade na sua essência não é cruel, não obstante, de acordo com a nossa definição de crueldade, que implica mortes e sofrimento, a realidade parece um abismo sem fundo. Mas não é um abismo desesperante, é uma montanha desafiante. A realidade apresenta-nos problemas que, com a ajuda do nosso corpo, temos que resolver com a mente. Às vezes, a realidade rasga as nossas crenças e joga-as no esquecimento, isto é, por vezes, a realidade vai contra as nossas ideias que concebemos (ideias essas que partiram de outras ideias mais "básicas", mais elementares) e dilui-as na água da verdadeira ideia que está de acordo com a realidade. É por isso que a realidade pode ser definida com uma espécie de princípio antrópico: ela simplesmente existe e, logo, ela é ela mesma e nada mais. Continuando, querido Shinji…

* * *

Comentem... e logo se vê.


End file.
